In the heat of moment
by ShazamTS
Summary: Ever since our heroes come back from Gongman city. Tigress has been having this strange feelings towards Po and doesn't knows what to do. But one day her and Po train together and things get a little more interesting. TixPo one-shot.


**Authors note:**

 **Hello boys and girls my name is TinextremeTim but you probably already know that. Anyway this is my first one-shot type story. Also I just come back from my trip in Boston its was an exciting trip to say at least. But anyway you all know what to do,leave a review of what you think about it. Also if you have any questions for me,just send a PM and I will gladly answer it.**

 **So not to waste any of your time.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **In the heat of moment**

Tigress was in the training hall beating the hell out of wooden warriors. She didn't know why but every time she was near Po. She would get this weird feeling in her stomach. It would feel like there were butterflies in it every time she was near Po. This has been going on for nearly two months now,ever since he hugged her back at the Gongman city. She didn't tell anyone but ever since the events from Gongman city,she became very protective over the panda and she also develop a little... Feelings for him.

She was about to go for another round of her training when Po come into the training hall.

"Hey Tigress"he said in his usual cheerful voice"Don't mind me I am just looking for something"

He begun to search for the item around the training hall whit Tigress looking at him all the time. That feeling come to her again. She felt the butterflies in her stomach which made her stop her training and turn her full attention towards Po. Po who was not aware of Tigress watching him continued his search. He stopped searching when he felt a paw land on his shoulder making him turn around towards Tigress.

"Po what are you looking for exactly"Tigress said trying to keep her emotions under control

"Ohh its a... Recipe"Po said the last word quickly and nervously making Tigress raise her eyebrow

"A recipe"she said in her usual tone of voice while crossing her arms over her chest"Why would you look for a recipe in here"

"Well I..."Po said trying to think of an excuse for this situation. He didn't want her to know that a real reason he come in here.

"Well"Tigress said getting impatient. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach becoming more effective as they talk

"Well... My dad needed the recipe for his new soup and I couldn't find it in my room. So I thought I dropped it in here while I was training"he finished with a smile as he could clearly see that Tigress was not buying his story. But she sigh and decided to let it go anyway.

"Alright Po I believe you"she told him making him ease up a little bit" But since you'er already here. Can you help me with something"a smirk slowly spread across her face as she said that.

"Whit what Tigress"Po said in a nervous while backing away from the tiger master

"Whit my training"when she said that she went down into her fighting stance ready for battle

"Ooohhh come on Tigress can't you spare me this time"Po told her

"Nope, Now lets begun"She said as she got down on all fours and rushed towards him. Po got a minute to react before he was hit in a chest whit a double palm strike making him take a few steps back. Tigress immediately went for offensive as she tried to hit Po whit a combination kicks and punches only for him to block every single attack.

Tigress jumped over Po in attempt to do a double kick to the back but Po turned around and wrapped his arms around her locking her into a bearhug. Tigress struggled to get free but in a same time she liked the way his strong arms were holding her to his body. When she finally broke free,she spin around before kicking him in a chest knocking the wind out of him. He took a few steps back holding his chest in pain.

Tigress then got on all fours again before pouncing on Po knocking him down on his back with her sitting on his belly. They both stayed in there places both breathing heavily as they look into each others eyes. Po was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright Tigress you win"Tigress didn't seam to listen as she continued to look straight into his eyes. She leaned closer to his face until they were only inches away from each other. Po could feel her hot breath on his cheek the scent of mint come into his nose.

"Tigress what are you..umph"he didn't get to finish because Tigress's lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Po's eyes opened wide in shock but soon closed pleasure as he enjoyed the kiss. For Po it was magical her lips were so soft and warm,he wish they can stay like that forever the same could be said for Tigress. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Po put his around her body wrapping her in a warm hug.

They soon broke apart in the need for the air. Both looked at each other in wonder and shock almost not believing that they just did that. Tigress and Po continued to look at each other for sometime before relaxing in each others embrace. Tigress made a purring sound as she snuggled into his warm fur making Po smile down at her.

"I always thought that I will be the one to do that"Po said while nuzzling the top of her head

Tigress laugh at this before looking up at Po with the sweetest smile he have ever seen her put on her face.

"I guess it just happened in the heat of moment"She said before leaning again closer to his face for another kiss. Po also come closer so that their lips meet once again in a sweet long kiss.

 **Authors note:**

 **Here it is boys and girls my first one-shot.**

 **Leave your reviews and as always I will see YOU in the next one-shot/story.**

 **BYE...**


End file.
